


Glorfindel’s Transformation

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Glorfindel, reborn into Imladris, dresses brightly each day in odd combinations of clothing and colours. While many assume this is due to his sunny nature, limitations of colours available in Gondolin or the dullness of the Namo's Halls, only Erestor notices what Glorfindel lacks and seeks to amend his wardrobe choices.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts).



> Request from Ulan:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** I would love Glorfindel/Erestor, my Tolkien OTP. ♡ If this does not work, Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrian is a trio near and dear to my heart. I'd love to see more stories for them, too.  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I would probably love anything, but my favourites are best-friends-to-lovers as well as enemies-to-lovers stories for these two. Misunderstandings are also always fun elements to have. ;) ---- Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrían - I only ever picture them in Valinor (because I need that happy ending). Other than this, I am anything goes with this threesome.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, dubious consent, and other crimes of passion  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
****

#  **The Offer**

  
  
  


“Lord Glorfindel?” Erestor knocked on the door to the other’s office and waited until he was bade entry.

“Master Erestor,” Glorfindel greeted upon Erestor entering his office. “How can I be of assistance this fine day?”

“Please, just Erestor is acceptable,” Erestor waved his hand at the title. “May I sit?”

“You may. But if I am not to use ‘Master’, then I insist you also do not say ‘Lord’ in reference to myself.”

“Very well, I accept your terms,” Erestor smiled at the permission of familiarity he was granted.

“How are you?” Erestor asked.

“Is this a social visit, Counsellor?” Glorfindel asked, so used to Erestor being all business.

Erestor breathed deep. “It is more personal than official, though I feel it may be a sensitive topic, thus I believe a little preamble is required first.”

“Well, to satisfy your requisite for an introduction, I am fine, thank you. And yourself?”

“I too, am well, thank you. You have been in Imladris for a year now, how are you finding everything? Settled?”

“Yes, everyone has been lovely. Very friendly and relaxed little haven this is. That, and the warmer climate, suits me more than living in a mountain valley.”

“And Lord Elrond, has he seen to your needs and expenses sufficiently?”

“Very much so, there is little more I could possibly want and nothing else I need in order to make this sanctuary my home. My stipend upon arrival was enough to ensure I was clothed, fed and boarded, and my current duties keep me occupied and, frankly, reimbursed with more than enough gold for my essentials, and the occasional pleasantries.”

“Did you enjoy the festivities on Friday?”

“To mark the one-year anniversary of my arrival in Imladris? Yes, they were grand and a good time was had by many, if not all. Did you have fun?”

“Oh yes, it was a night of spectacular proportions. I particularly liked the new shiny floor installed in the ballroom just in time for the occasion.”

“It did have a lovely molten golden hue to it.”

“Everyone danced upon it so elegantly. I could not take my eyes off the many figures. The gold floor, gleaming so bright, it almost seemed as though everyone was merely floating above it, rather than moving upon it. I was mesmerised by the fluidity of the forms on the floor, those I could see dancing on it, and the reflections visible in the shiny floor.”

“Ah.”

“All I wished to say;” Erestor interrupted anything further Glorfindel might have said, “if ever you require assistance, I am happy to give advice,” Erestor smiled in a friendly manner. 

“Thank you, I shall keep that in mind. No doubt, as the newly appointed Commander of the armed forces, there will be several important engagements I will need to attend. Your guidance would be appreciated.”

 

~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This story takes place over approx. 15 years. As important as Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship is as a whole, that is not the key element in this story. The plot does jump without notice from one pivotal moment to the next in Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship emphasising important changes/instances/conversations surrounding Glorfindel and his transformation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)  
>   
>   
> 


	2. Personal Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Ulan:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** I would love Glorfindel/Erestor, my Tolkien OTP. ♡ If this does not work, Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrian is a trio near and dear to my heart. I'd love to see more stories for them, too.  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I would probably love anything, but my favourites are best-friends-to-lovers as well as enemies-to-lovers stories for these two. Misunderstandings are also always fun elements to have. ;) ---- Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrían - I only ever picture them in Valinor (because I need that happy ending). Other than this, I am anything goes with this threesome.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, dubious consent, and other crimes of passion  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
****

#  **Personal Style**

  
  
  


Erestor exited his office with carefully prepared notes and papers resting in his arms, quills and an inkwell balanced upon them as he started making his way to the Council room.

“Oh, Councillor, I am glad to have run into you!” Glorfindel called to Erestor with a smile. “What do you think of my ensemble?” Erestor eased his pace so Glorfindel could catch up.

Erestor looked at the almost fluorescent yellow shirt, barely able to control the watering of his eyes.

“It certainly is bright,” Erestor responded tactfully.

“Yes, council meetings are such dull affairs I thought they could use some colour,” Glorfindel smiled.

“You will be wearing this at the Council meeting?” Erestor asked. “With Lord Cirdan, Master Saruman and Tom Bombadil present?”

“Tom will love it,” Glorfindel grinned and gave Erestor a friendly jab to the upper arm.

“I doubt any will be able to keep their attention off your shirt. However, if you excuse me, I have a quick errand to run before the meeting, I shall meet you there shortly,” Erestor shuffled the items he carried as he prepared to depart. In the movement he knocked the inkwell from atop his pages, the small container thrusting out towards Glorfindel.

“Ooh, careful,” Glorfindel smiled, his warrior instincts reacting fast; catching the glass pot before the lid so much as wobbled from the opening, “would not want that to spill,” Glorfindel placed the pot back on top of Erestor’s small pile of sheets.

“No, how horrible to think it could have stained your beautiful new shirt,” Erestor looked sincere as he spoke.

“Oh, not to worry if it had, I bought two.”

“Two!?” Erestor exclaimed.

“It is such a pretty colour; I thought the material might sell out immediately. Better to get a few while I can. On that thought, I really ought to organise leggings to match!” Glorfindel looked almost maniacal.

“I personally find matching a bright colour with a darker or more natural colour can bring balance to an outfit.”

“Perhaps we should sit next to one another at Council to balance each other,” Glorfindel suggested, nodding at Erestor’s dark green attire.

“I would have you in no other seat,” Erestor said genuinely.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This story takes place over approx. 15 years. As important as Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship is as a whole, that is not the key element in this story. The plot does jump without notice from one pivotal moment to the next in Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship emphasising important changes/instances/conversations surrounding Glorfindel and his transformation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)  
>   
>   
> 


	3. Ensemble Evaluations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Ulan:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** I would love Glorfindel/Erestor, my Tolkien OTP. ♡ If this does not work, Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrian is a trio near and dear to my heart. I'd love to see more stories for them, too.  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I would probably love anything, but my favourites are best-friends-to-lovers as well as enemies-to-lovers stories for these two. Misunderstandings are also always fun elements to have. ;) ---- Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrían - I only ever picture them in Valinor (because I need that happy ending). Other than this, I am anything goes with this threesome.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, dubious consent, and other crimes of passion  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
****

#  **Ensemble Evaluations**

  
  
  


“Erestor?” Glorfindel knocked on the open door of the Counsellor’s office, but did not enter.

“Yes Glorfindel?” Erestor asked, looking up from his desk.

“I have a meeting with Elrond and the treasurer. How do I look?” Glorfindel motioned to his outfit. 

Erestor took in the maroon leather boots, forest green trousers and bright orange tunic with a horrified glance.

“You certainly look like yourself,” Erestor answered as politely as possible.

“That bad?” Glorfindel asked. “I remembered what you said about using darker colours to counter the bright ones.”

“I can see that you have put in an effort,” Erestor confirmed.

Glorfindel was becoming more and more deflated.

“How long do you have before your meeting?” Erestor took pity upon him and asked, standing up.

“Two minutes.”

“How long have we been doing this, Glorfindel?” Erestor asked; his tone terse. “You ask me how you look at the last possible moment; I critique your choice of attire, and depending on time, find alternatives for you.”

“I was under the impression you enjoy a challenge, Erestor,” Glorfindel smiled charmingly.

“Do you have any duties to attend to this Sunday afternoon?” Erestor asked, not moved by Glorfindel’s charisma.

“Uhh, no, I do not believe so.”

“Then I shall meet you in your private quarters after lunch.”

“Why?” Glorfindel was sceptical.

“You ought to go now lest you be late for your meeting,” was all Erestor said before turning back to his work.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This story takes place over approx. 15 years. As important as Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship is as a whole, that is not the key element in this story. The plot does jump without notice from one pivotal moment to the next in Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship emphasising important changes/instances/conversations surrounding Glorfindel and his transformation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)  
>   
>   
> 


	4. Inside the Closet of Many Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Ulan:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** I would love Glorfindel/Erestor, my Tolkien OTP. ♡ If this does not work, Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrian is a trio near and dear to my heart. I'd love to see more stories for them, too.  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I would probably love anything, but my favourites are best-friends-to-lovers as well as enemies-to-lovers stories for these two. Misunderstandings are also always fun elements to have. ;) ---- Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrían - I only ever picture them in Valinor (because I need that happy ending). Other than this, I am anything goes with this threesome.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, dubious consent, and other crimes of passion  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
****

#  **Inside the Closet of Many Colours**

  
  
  


“Show me your wardrobe,” Erestor said without any pretence upon Glorfindel opening the door to him.

“That seems a rather personal space to make available to you,” Glorfindel frowned in response.

“It is the sole purpose I am here,” Erestor responded and brushed past Glorfindel, entering the blonde’s living quarters without being invited inside.

“Why?” Glorfindel looked confused and concerned.

“To appraise the full choice of clothing you currently have available,” Erestor answered as though it were obvious. “This way to the bedroom?” he pointed questioningly and began walking towards a half-closed door before Glorfindel had a chance to answer.

“Ahhh, gee, Erestor, I am not so certain of this,” Glorfindel rubbed his neck, indecision clearly upon his face.

“Come along,” Erestor called, unconcerned with Glorfindel's misgivings, walking into the bedroom.

Glorfindel hurried into his bedroom and saw Erestor looking around for the wardrobe.

“Oh, the storage is built in,” Glorfindel explained and moved to another door and opened it to reveal a little room and his colourful clothes held within. Erestor tried to hide his jealousy over the larger space Glorfindel had for his sizeably smaller collection of clothes, but doubted he hid it well. On the plus side, at least his clothing space did not look like a unicorn had thrown up in it.

“Very well, let us start with items you like wearing. Please choose for me your favourite tunics, leggings, shirts, boots, shoes, cloaks and anything else you feel is important to you.”

“I like wearing them all,” Glorfindel said simply.

“All of them?”

“I would not have bought them if I did not intend to wear them,” Glorfindel shrugged.

“What of colour? Do you not have a favourite colour or particular cut or design of clothing that you love above all others?”

“No,” Glorfindel responded quickly.

“Very well,” Erestor sighed, and with a determined look, marched into the small storage room. “My goal today is to review the items you currently own and work out at least ten combinations you can wear on a daily basis and rotate through, with the occasional semi-formal and formal outfits for meetings and special social events when the need arises,” Erestor spoke as he began rifling through the items on the rack. “Depending on how successful this is and your approval of the garments I piece together, we can expand to ensure all seasons, weather conditions, activities and occasions are catered for in your wardrobe.”

“This is all getting very complicated. I suggest we do not even attempt-” Glorfindel shushed when Erestor held a slender finger up to his lips.

“You have been approaching me sporadically for advice for going on two years. If you would like my continued assistance, I suggest a long-term approach is required.”

“And you are doing this today?” Glorfindel asked, watching Erestor pull various shirts off the rack.

“I am starting the first stage, certainly. Here, hold these,” Erestor shoved items at random into Glorfindel’s arms.

Throughout the course of the next several hours, Erestor laid out several full outfit options on Glorfindel’s bed, had the warrior try on various combinations and rearranged his wardrobe according to acceptable ensembles. Erestor was careful to keep in mind Glorfindel’s personal flare for colour and fun, and incorporated a bright element in each outfit, but restrained the vividness by pairing items with neutral or sombre tones.

“Glorfindel, are you paying attention?” Erestor snapped his fingers in front of the blonde’s vacant stare. 

“Apologies, I must have drifted off. Is it dinner time yet?”

“Soon,” Erestor huffed. “But first, I would like you to take note of the new layout of your closet. Please observe, all your major clothing pieces, leggings included, are now on hangers. I have either placed leggings and shirts on the same hanger,” Erestor picked up one to show as a sample, lifting the hem of the shirt to show the leggings underneath, “or they are placed in sections,” Erestor made hand-signals to indicate the spaces created along the main rack, “and you may choose any shirt and tunic from that area to mix and match with. Your boots and shoes are no longer piled together in the far corner. They are placed underneath the segments of clothing they are most suited to, whether by colour or occasion. Tunics and cloaks are also dotted around the various sections and can be worn with any other combination from within that area. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Glorfindel said automatically.

“Excellent. The areas closest to the door are your everyday wear, over here,” Erestor moved down halfway down the closet, “are pieces suitable for meetings or semi-formal occasions, and all your formal wear is the next selection along. Along this back wall are pieces I had difficulty matching together, so these are individual items you are free to wear as you like, so long as you understand that they are not whole outfits I have chosen for you.”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Glorfindel’s glazed expression did not impress Erestor given all the hard work he had put in.

“Depending on your finances, we could attend the marketplace and find pieces to match?” Erestor offered.

Glorfindel took in the dark clothes Erestor wore and immediately stepped back, a panicked look flared in his eyes.

“Thank you, but no. I do not wish to spend money expanding my wardrobe.”

“Very well,” Erestor accepted, pretending not to notice Glorfindel’s alarmed response. “Will you be able to manage and maintain a closet this detailed and separated?”

“Oh, yes, I am sure,” Glorfindel nodded eagerly, feeling the long afternoon drawing to a close.

“Would you like me to draw up a diagram or chart to explain the layout and chosen outfit pairings?”

Just then the dinner bell rang.

“Thank you, but you have already done much more than I would ever have thought possible when it comes to clothing. I feel I have enough here to start, so why do we not call it a night, attend dinner, and see what the next few weeks are like before reassessing any further work required?”

“Very well,” Erestor answered smoothly. 

“Wonderful! Dinner time! I am famished! Who knew sorting fashionable clothing pieces could be so draining!?” Glorfindel stretched as he exited the wardrobe.

Erestor hid a little smirk and followed Glorfindel out of his chambers and down to the dining hall.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This story takes place over approx. 15 years. As important as Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship is as a whole, that is not the key element in this story. The plot does jump without notice from one pivotal moment to the next in Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship emphasising important changes/instances/conversations surrounding Glorfindel and his transformation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)  
>   
>   
> 


	5. Phase 0.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Ulan:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** I would love Glorfindel/Erestor, my Tolkien OTP. ♡ If this does not work, Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrian is a trio near and dear to my heart. I'd love to see more stories for them, too.  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I would probably love anything, but my favourites are best-friends-to-lovers as well as enemies-to-lovers stories for these two. Misunderstandings are also always fun elements to have. ;) ---- Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrían - I only ever picture them in Valinor (because I need that happy ending). Other than this, I am anything goes with this threesome.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, dubious consent, and other crimes of passion  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
****

#  **Phase 0.5**

  
  
  


“ERESTOR!” Glorfindel cried, almost hysterical, as he pounded on the Councillor’s chamber door.

“Yes Glorfindel?” Erestor opened the door immediately, his mind instantly thinking something was wrong within Imladris.

“I have been wearing the items as you laid out this past month, and I have been receiving so many compliments, truly, you are a genius at this!”

“Thank you,” Erestor nodded his head humbly. “Did this really require you banging on my door so early in the morn of my rest day?”

“The issue is, each week I have received back from the laundry all the clothes I wore for that time. I thought I would remember or could work out which garments went with which items, and I have swapped things over so much that items from the first week are now mixed in with items from the last week, clothing is all over the floor and shelves and I am at a complete loss.” Glorfindel looked at Erestor with an expression of desperation, his eyes pleading silently for help.

Erestor sighed and lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he contemplated if Glorfindel was capable of becoming a well-dressed individual.

“I spent at least five hours in your chamber last time and offered to draw up charts and diagrams to assist you in the future. You refused these services then, why would this time be any different?” Erestor raised his head and asked.

“Before I had not realised the difference a well-put together outfit could make. I _had_ thought my outfits were well-thought out, but after this month I see they were more fun and playful than professional. I would very much appreciate your continued assistance until I am able to grasp this for myself,” blue puppy-dog eyes bore into Erestor’s.

Erestor sighed again, “Very well. I will come to your chamber after the lunch hour. And have your schedule for the next week with you.”

“My schedule? Why?”

“You will see. Until then,” Erestor shut his door and retreated back to bed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“What is this?” Glorfindel asked.

“This is a free-standing clothing rack I no longer require,” Erestor explained as he hauled it inside Glorfindel’s chamber.

“Why have your brought it here?”

“I am gifting it to you,” Erestor responded, taking it towards Glorfindel’s bedroom.

“That is generous of you, however I do already have a full wardrobe of clothes with space to spare,” Glorfindel countered.

“It will assist me in organising your clothes,” Erestor said simply and placed it in a bare corner of Glorfindel’s bedroom. “Please show me your schedule for the next week.” Glorfindel picked up a large piece of parchment as well as a small book and gave them to Erestor. Erestor compared notes between the month-long parchment page and the daily notations written in the diary. “You have four meetings, one of which is with Lord Elrond, three days of patrolling, office duty, field practice and training. Is this a typical week for you?” Erestor asked.

“Fairly typical,” Glorfindel agreed.

“Excellent. Please fetch some parchment and writing materials and I shall start again in here,” Erestor instructed and headed for the wardrobe which was in complete disarray.

This time Erestor only concentrated on the week ahead. He selected pieces suitable for activities planned and moved them from the wardrobe to the clothes rack. “Please write the days of the week and the duties you have coming up, all on small, separate pieces of paper,” Erestor said as Glorfindel came back into the room. As Erestor sorted items by colour and matching possibilities, Glorfindel began tearing up parchment and the scratching of the quill filled the room as he wrote as advised.

When Glorfindel finished, Erestor consulted him on preferred clothing for training and patrol duties, and together they came up with a suitable selection of clothes. Erestor then pierced the days of the week into the hooks beginning that day’s outfit, breaking items up further by activity if a change of clothing was required. Boots and cloaks were also arranged as needed. Again, Erestor made sure there was enough flamboyance to the outfits for Glorfindel’s own style to shine through, but reigned in the colourful look with the balance of subdued tones.

“There,” Erestor smiled.

“I do very much appreciate this,” Glorfindel spoke a little hesitantly, “though I am curious, the wardrobe, it is still a shambles.”

“As far as I can see, all your formal wear is untouched from my last visit, so any special occasions are already accounted for. And none of the other items are needed in the short-term. I suggest we make this,” Erestor motioned to the clothes rack, “a weekly appointment. This process did not take as long as last month’s rearrangement, and I hope with time, you will take in which pieces are on a regular rotation and which outfits you have a fondness for wearing, so my presence and guidance will diminish as you become more confident in choosing complimentary clothes.”

“I have rather enjoyed spending time doing this with you,” Glorfindel admitted.

“Thank you Glorfindel,” Erestor blushed lightly. “Your presence is also pleasant.”

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This story takes place over approx. 15 years. As important as Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship is as a whole, that is not the key element in this story. The plot does jump without notice from one pivotal moment to the next in Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship emphasising important changes/instances/conversations surrounding Glorfindel and his transformation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)  
>   
>   
> 


	6. Matching Outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Ulan:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** I would love Glorfindel/Erestor, my Tolkien OTP. ♡ If this does not work, Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrian is a trio near and dear to my heart. I'd love to see more stories for them, too.  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I would probably love anything, but my favourites are best-friends-to-lovers as well as enemies-to-lovers stories for these two. Misunderstandings are also always fun elements to have. ;) ---- Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrían - I only ever picture them in Valinor (because I need that happy ending). Other than this, I am anything goes with this threesome.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, dubious consent, and other crimes of passion  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
****

#  **Matching Outfits**

  
  
  


“Erestor?” Glorfindel called out as he walked into the other’s chambers.

“In here,” Erestor answered from the bedroom. 

Not usually a room Erestor would spend time in outside of sleeping hours; Glorfindel eagerly rushed through the elegantly decorated chambers through to the bedroom, hoping to find Erestor in a loving mood, maybe already on the bed. Disappointedly, Glorfindel found Erestor at his wardrobe, sorting through his formal wear.

“What are you wearing to the ball?” Erestor asked when Glorfindel entered the room.

“I have not thought about it. Why?” Glorfindel said a little melancholic. Despite there being a chair to occupy in the room, Glorfindel moved to the edge of the bed, watching Erestor.

“This is the first event we are attending as a couple. I thought it might be nice to wear matching outfits.”

“We have been courting openly for over a month. Everyone knows we are couple,” Glorfindel stated. “Besides, I doubt we can agree on a colour. I am not fond of wearing dark items.” 

“I am aware of this,” Erestor turned from his clothes and regarded Glorfindel closely. “Why do you always assume I will force you to wear something you will not like?”

“I do not ‘always’,” Glorfindel said sulkily. This conversation obviously was not going to lead to any love-making.

Erestor gave a lop-sided smile and stepped up to Glorfindel. He cupped Glorfindel’s jaw and kissed him sweetly.

“I thought a coordinated combination of outfits and colours would be suitable.”

“Such as?” Glorfindel leaned in for another kiss, and wrapped his arms around Erestor, bringing the lithe councillor close to him.

“Depending on what you choose to wear, or are willing to wear, I would wear a similar style outfit in a complimentary colour.”

“And this makes us a couple?” Glorfindel kissed along Erestor’s jawline.

Erestor barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “No, but it shows we are a united and balanced force. It is a way to express our affections for one another symbolically and publicly.”

“Holding hands does not have the same effect?” Glorfindel asked between kisses. Erestor allowed the intimacy for now, knowing discussions about clothing was not Glorfindel’s favourite topic.

“What colours are Lord Elrond’s formal head of state robes?” Erestor asked.

“Maroon.” Glorfindel suckled on Erestor’s neck.

“What colour does Lady Celebrian tend to favour in her wardrobe?”

“A very pale silvery blue,” hands were sliding low down Erestor’s back.

“And when they attend events together do they look like a couple in sync with one another?”

“You wish for us to compete with another couple?” Glorfindel pulled back to look Erestor in the eye.

“Not at all, that is them, and we are us. I am merely suggesting that we consider each other as well as our own preferences when deciding upon our garments for formal occasions.”

Glorfindel remained sceptically quiet.

“What was the motivation for asking for my assistance with your garments originally?”

“Others made comments that I did not dress appropriately for such a high-ranking official,” Glorfindel pouted.

Erestor tried to hide a smile and kissed Glorfindel consolingly on the lips.

“What comments were made after I gave you some direction with your clothing?”

“That I looked like what people expected the Leader of the Armed Forces of Imladris to look.”

“Using that same logic, do you not also think that couples could also dress and look a certain way to ensure they appear as people would expect a couple to look? At least at important events?” Erestor reasoned.

“What horrific thing do you want me to wear?”

“Oh honestly Glorfindel,” Erestor huffed, playfully hitting Glorfindel’s shoulder and turned away, pulling himself out of Glorfindel’s arms. “When have I ever made you dress in something you did not want to?”

“Do not act so innocent. You have twisted my arm on occasion in the past.”

“Very well, let us go to your wardrobe,” Erestor spun around again. “You may choose what you wish to wear and I shall match you.”

Glorfindel smiled wickedly. “Very well, I have just the outfit in mind.” Glorfindel bounced off the bed and all but skipped out of Erestor’s bedroom.

“It needs to be formal. Preferably robes,” Erestor called after Glorfindel, following behind.

“Of course!” Glorfindel responded in a sing-song voice, but stopped when he realised Erestor was trailing behind. “No no, stay there. I shall bring it to you,” Glorfindel insisted.

Erestor’s brow furrowed, suddenly concerned with the garment Glorfindel was going to return with. 

“Wait in your bedroom, I shall be back shortly. After all, it is your responsibility to locate a suitable robe to match, is it not? Best we have your clothes nearby for immediate sorting through, no?” Glorfindel’s grin only grew as he spoke. “I shan’t be long,” Glorfindel kissed Erestor on the cheek before exiting the chambers and walking down the corridor heading towards his own.

Erestor retreated back to his bedroom and sat on his bed, waiting. 

A few minutes later Erestor heard his main door open and close again. Erestor strained an ear as rustling sounded.

“Glorfindel?”

“Just a moment,” Glorfindel responded, his voice a little muffled. “Close your eyes.”

“Oh Valar,” Erestor said under his breath, but closed his eyes regardless. From behind his eyelids, the golden afternoon sunlight streaming into his room changed to a psychedelic hue.

“Open your eyes!” Glorfindel exclaimed.

Bracing himself, Erestor opened his eyes and was immediately met with a fluorescent hot pink coloured robe. That same light which was warming his room mere moments ago was now blinding him as the garish sateen material Glorfindel wore magnified and reflected the sun’s rays directly into his elf eyes. Glorfindel, with his natural golden hair falling in waves around his shoulders, beautiful features and a smile so wide it was obvious he was proud of his choice of outfit, was handsome regardless of the gaudy choice of clothing. Whether this robe was intentionally chosen to put Erestor off this idea of wearing complimentary outfits or not, was unclear. Though it was not an outfit he had worn previously, nor one Erestor recalled seeing in Glorfindel’s closet.

“I have just the piece to wear with it,” Erestor smiled calmly. He moved around Glorfindel to his wardrobe and withdrew a muted rose coloured robe. “Natahl does have a certain design style he likes to replicate, does he not?”

“It would appear so,” Glorfindel deflated a little, looking at Erestor’s robe which held the same patterned border effect around the seams and the similar cut of the fabric.

“Do you approve of us wearing these to the ball?”

“Yes,” Glorfindel agreed.

“Excellent!” Erestor smiled delightedly and turned to place his robe back into the wardrobe. Glorfindel quickly shed his robe, hoping that now the selection of clothing had been dealt with, that he and Erestor could move onto more pleasurable activities. Erestor turned back to Glorfindel. He ignored Glorfindel’s naked form, (not an easy task given the honeyed skin, long limbs and rippling muscles), his eyes instead immediately zooming in on the pink garment on the ground. “I would like to think that if I have taught you anything, it is at least how to care for your clothes,” Erestor brushed past Glorfindel to pick the delicate item up and place it over the back of a chair. “Now, how shall you be wearing your hair?”

Glorfindel gave up on the idea of love-making this day and instead spent the rest of the afternoon humouring Erestor and his wish to be seen as a ‘couple’.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This story takes place over approx. 15 years. As important as Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship is as a whole, that is not the key element in this story. The plot does jump without notice from one pivotal moment to the next in Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship emphasising important changes/instances/conversations surrounding Glorfindel and his transformation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)  
>   
>   
> 


	7. Frayed Edges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Ulan:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** I would love Glorfindel/Erestor, my Tolkien OTP. ♡ If this does not work, Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrian is a trio near and dear to my heart. I'd love to see more stories for them, too.  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I would probably love anything, but my favourites are best-friends-to-lovers as well as enemies-to-lovers stories for these two. Misunderstandings are also always fun elements to have. ;) ---- Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrían - I only ever picture them in Valinor (because I need that happy ending). Other than this, I am anything goes with this threesome.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, dubious consent, and other crimes of passion  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
****

#  **Frayed Edges**

  
  
  


Glorfindel lay on the bed, his head propped up by a pillow and he eagerly watched as his cock was swallowed up by Erestor’s bottom again and again. Erestor’s slender pale back with strands of dark hair escaping a shoulder it had been draped over faced Glorfindel. The warrior’s large hands framed Erestor’s hips and guided his lover up and down. Slim hands grasped Glorfindel’s thick thighs, occasionally slipping as sweat-slick skin lost its grip. Erestor’s legs were bent on either side of Glorfindel’s hips, allowing the councillor proper leverage as he raised and lowered himself upon Glorfindel’s erect penis.

“Beautiful,” Glorfindel whispered, entranced by the globes that bounced upon his groin.

Erestor heard the breathy comment and eased his movements, eventually coming to a halt, seating himself flush on Glorfindel.

“Erestor?” Glorfindel asked, concerned, a hand rubbing his lover’s lower back.

Erestor huffed a few times, gaining his breath before responding. Dark eyes turned from over a shoulder to pin Glorfindel to his spot.

“I am glad you are enjoying the view. Regardless of how attractive your body is as a whole, seeing only your legs and feet are of no immediate turn-on for me.”

“You do not like this position?”

“I am feeling rather exposed and it could be argued that you are receiving all the benefit of this particular arrangement.” Glorfindel smiled sheepishly in response.

“Here, lie back,” Glorfindel coaxed Erestor to carefully lower himself down upon the blonde’s torso; the area at which they are joined sensitive to the movement. Erestor maneuvred his legs to lay outstretched just to the side of Glorfindel’s

“This feels rather awkward,” Erestor let out a sigh as he lay down completely over Glorfindel’s body, “with no purchase for movements.”

“Shhh, we have all day. Let us slow down and enjoy the sensation of each other,” Glorfindel murmured, his hands stroking Erestor’s upper arms and torso. With no plans for the remainder of the day in place, Erestor could not argue with Glorfindel’s reasoning and relaxed into the body beneath his. Erestor turned his head to the side and up a little to Glorfindel’s and they kissed deeply. Glorfindel very slowly and gently rocked his hips, nothing more than merely changing position, but enough for Erestor to feel the shifting of the cock within him. Erestor moaned, enjoying the soft, slow movement. He in kind kept his hips ground down into Glorfindel as much as he could, ensuring the blonde remained as deep inside him as possible. Fingers ran across Erestor’s rosy nipples, toying with the sensitive nubs.

“You may kill me with sensation alone this day,” Erestor broke the kiss to say.

“Would you like to see something beautiful too?”

“I already am,” Erestor smiled and kissed Glorfindel again.

Glorfindel allowed the lip-lock for a moment before pulling back.

“Close your eyes,” Glorfindel urged. Erestor did as he was told and waited. Glorfindel pulled on a cord that had been discreetly place behind one post of the bed, removing the sheet that lay over the top of the four-poster bed frame. “Look up,” he whispered hotly into Erestor’s ear.

Erestor looked at the ceiling and instantly froze, his stomach felt sick. Glorfindel felt the tensing of Erestor all over.

“Erestor? Do you not like it?”

Erestor did not answer, and did not care if he caused any pain to himself or Glorfindel as he immediately sat up and started disconnecting himself from the blonde. 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel tried to grasp Erestor’s arms and keep him calm.

“Let me up!” Erestor insisted, jerking away. They both hissed as their bodies came apart in a rushed manner. Erestor jumped off the bed and grasped a dressing gown to put on. He angrily stuffed his arms into the sleeves as he walked out the bedroom.

“Erestor? What is the matter? It is supposed to be fun!” Glorfindel stood and followed his irate lover.

“This isn’t a parlour trick!” Erestor rounded on Glorfindel, tying the ribbon at the front with jerky, angry motions. “I want to look at you when we are intimate. I do not wish to be reminded of the flaws the Valar returned you with!”

“Erestor, stop taking this so seriously!”

“I will cease my grave misgivings when you treat your situation with more gravitas than you give it!” Erestor’s face was practically snarling. 

“I do not need you to remind me of _my_ issue! Goodness knows we would not even be a couple if it weren’t for this _flaw_ as you call it!”

“You do not know that,” Erestor said more calmly.

“We never spent any time socialising prior to you discovering my little secret,” Glorfindel’s tone sounded accusatory.

“None know how our lives might have played out otherwise. I feel my keen observation was merely a catalyst drawing us together.”

“And now that we are, can we not make light of what drew us together?”

“Not this,” Erestor responded hoarsely, his jaw set firm.

“It is just a mirror!” Glorfindel argued.

“I DO NOT WANT TO BE LOOKING AT MY OWN REFLECTION WHEN IN BED!”

Glorfindel’s face fell into a confused and hurt expression at Erestor’s sudden outburst.

“Very well, I shall put the sheet back up,” Glorfindel said defeatedly.

“You should remove the mirror,” Erestor grumbled and plopped into a high wingback chair, arms crossed.

“You seem to be mistaking these chambers for your own, Councillor,” Glorfindel reprimanded.

Erestor took a steadying breath. “You’re right, I am sorry,” Erestor said while looking out the window, prepared to admit his error but too proud to look Glorfindel in the eye. Erestor heard Glorfindel retreat into the bedroom. 

The sound of glass shattering was unexpected, however. 

Erestor leapt from the chair and entered the bedroom to see Glorfindel smashing the mirror with a sword still sheathed in its scabbard. Hundreds of shards of glass in varying sizes fell from the ceiling, raining down upon the warrior’s bed.

“Glorfindel stop!” Erestor shouted and pulled at Glorfindel’s upstretched arm. Glorfindel spun to face Erestor, ready to yell some more, but halted when Erestor’s eyes widened in horror. “Your arm,” he whispered.

Glorfindel looked down to see a large cut in his left forearm, and a chunk of glass still embedded in the flesh.

“We should go to the Houses of Healing. I will get you something to put on,” Erestor retreated to the closet, pulling the sleeping robe off himself as he went.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“You will need to return tomorrow for fresh dressings and a herbal paste to help the healing process. Wait here while I get a pain dulling potion for you,” the Healer said and strode out of the room.

Glorfindel looked at his bandaged arm.

“I may need to find somewhere to sleep tonight,” Glorfindel said quietly, thinking of his bed currently littered with broken glass.

“You can share my bed,” Erestor said gently and moved from his place in the corner to standing in front of Glorfindel. He cupped Glorfindel’s head and kissed the blonde softly. “You are always welcome there.” His hands slid down Glorfindel’s body to rest on the warrior’s knees.

“Even after this incident?”

“It was a fight, which escalated. Things were said and done in the spur of the moment. I would be a lousy partner to hold it against you. Besides, I am not without blame as well.”

Glorfindel’s face briefly held a look of mockery before he was able to mask his feelings.

“It is awkward sometimes, this _condition_ ,” Erestor started, “and I wonder if you are aware of how hard this is on me, as the person most invested in you. Knowing something is not present within you, or without, as the case may be, and knowing there is nothing I can do to fix it, though I sorely wish to not only make you whole, but also be the person that can do it for you. I can assist with the superficial, but that is merely disguising the issue, and truly, fooling no one, I feel.”

“I think it is something I need to restore on my own, Res,” Glorfindel admitted quietly, patting a slender hand.

“I hope I can be there to see it when it does happen,” Erestor gave a painful smile.

Just then the Healer walked back in the room and Erestor gave Glorfindel some space.

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This story takes place over approx. 15 years. As important as Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship is as a whole, that is not the key element in this story. The plot does jump without notice from one pivotal moment to the next in Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship emphasising important changes/instances/conversations surrounding Glorfindel and his transformation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)  
>   
>   
> 


	8. Creative Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Ulan:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** I would love Glorfindel/Erestor, my Tolkien OTP. ♡ If this does not work, Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrian is a trio near and dear to my heart. I'd love to see more stories for them, too.  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I would probably love anything, but my favourites are best-friends-to-lovers as well as enemies-to-lovers stories for these two. Misunderstandings are also always fun elements to have. ;) ---- Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrían - I only ever picture them in Valinor (because I need that happy ending). Other than this, I am anything goes with this threesome.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, dubious consent, and other crimes of passion  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
****

#  **Creative Blackmail**

  
  
  


Erestor walked down the corridor, his head deep in a book. A common occurrence within Imladris, and all residents knew to move out of his way when seeing him thus. The stranger sauntering down the corridor on the other hand…

“Ooph, careful,” a quick hand caught Erestor’s elbow as the two collided. Erestor immediately took note of the impressive build of the tall elf he just bumped into. Inspiration immediately flared within him.

“Hello,” Erestor greeted, the book now closed and resting in one hand. “I have not seen your face before. From where do you hail?”

“Lothlorien,” the stranger replied before thinking of it.

“You arrived with the contingent two days ago, guarding Lady Celebrian on her travels,” it was not a question. “Odd that you should have blonde hair over the usual silver of Lothlory inhabitants.”

“I am Kaia, born once from a line of Vanyar,” the elf nodded his head in greeting. “And you are?”

“How long will you be staying here?” Erestor asked.

“We rest for two weeks before returning again.”

“Your availability during this time, what is it?”

“I am uncertain what you mean, sir,” Kaia looked puzzled but emphasised the last word, still waiting for the other to introduce himself.

“Do you have duties to attend to during your stay?”

“I hardly see what that is to you, one whose name I still do not have,” Kaia was losing his patience with this nosy elf.

“I am Erestor, and if you are available, I would offer you a short-term employment opportunity that should not interfere with any obligations you have.”

“Employment?”

“If it suits, I can offer two gold coins a day.”

“When shall we start?”

“You do not know what tasks I have for you,” Erestor was taken aback by the eagerness and immediate response of the other.

“For that price I would not care.”

“A pity. You sell yourself short. I personally would not take less than ten for what I am about to put you through. Come.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“ERESTOR!” Glorfindel barged into the Councillor’s office and slammed the door closed, a look of horror upon his face.

“What is it Fin?” Erestor stood immediately from his desk.

“That elf, the one from Lothlorien-”

“Haldir?” Erestor asked innocently, coming around the piece of furniture.

“No, the blonde one,” he puffed his chest up and curled his arms to bulge his muscles to insinuate the size of the elf of which he spoke.

“Kaia.”

“Kaia, yes!” Glorfindel snapped his fingers. “He follows me.”

“Follows you?” Erestor stopped in front of Glorfindel. He did not miss the spooked look in his lover’s eyes.

“Every day I see him. At the training fields. In the corridors. At the meal hall. Every day.”

“These are all public spaces Glorfindel. No doubt you see everyone each day in such places. You cannot bar someone from communal areas.”

“He draws my attention,” Glorfindel’s eyes were intense.

“In what way?”

“He stands out.”

“Due to his size and hair?”

“He is very bright.”

“So are you,” Erestor smiled kindly, and wagged a tuft of blonde hair.

“People say they have been mistaking him for me all week!”

“He is only to be here one more week. I am sure you can handle being near someone of similar features for that long,” Erestor reasoned.

“It is not just his features. It is as though he is my shadow, but rather than dark and mute upon the ground, he is living flesh.”

“You are not making sense, my love,” Erestor drew Glorfindel by the hands to a chair. “I want you to take a moment and explain to me what you mean.” Erestor knelt on the ground before Glorfindel, rubbing the blonde’s hands in a reassuring manner.

“People have been mistaking him for me.”

“Surely only from a distance? Up close you do not look alike. No one has your handsome features,” Erestor rested a comforting hand on Glorfindel’s cheek.

“Precisely! Yet people are confusing us from far away!”

“Is this an issue?” Erestor asked.

“Have you seen what he wears?”

“His clothing?” Erestor’s lips twitched.

“YES! So different from the soft greys and blues of the other warriors of Lothlorien.”

“He does like colour,” Erestor agreed. “Yet so do you! I would have thought that was something the two of you could bond over.”

“But I do not know how others think he and I are alike, even from a distance! His choice of colours are grotesque! Pink and orange, blue and red, ‘tis though he puts on what he picks up first each morning without any thought!”

“I am not certain-”

“Erestor,” Glorfindel grew serious and leaned down, “Most of the time I wear clothing you choose for me. Yet on occasion I still dress myself. When I do, do I look anything like him?”

Erestor opened his mouth to respond but hesitated, unsure how to diplomatically say yes, given Glorfindel’s earlier hysterics. The silence stretched on and Glorfindel had his answer.

“I see,” Glorfindel sighed and leaned back into the chair.

“You have your own unique style,” Erestor comforted, standing up and leaned over to kiss Glorfindel. “And I would not have you any other way.”

“Yet you try to change how I dress,” Glorfindel accused. “Our relationship, aside from professional, only truly begun the moment you offered clothing advice.”

“I am always careful to include colour and fun patterns into your clothing. I do not wish to change you or how you express yourself with what you wear. I only ever sought to make you appear more professional and give assistance in an area where you were at a severe disadvantage,” Erestor carefully lowered himself onto Glorfindel’s lap and stroked his cheek. “What you wear, whether something I picked out or an outfit of your own choosing or even when you wear nothing at all, has had no effect on me falling in love with you. It was only after my offer that we spent any real time together and it was that luxury that made me realise how truly special and perfect for me you are.”

“Me being naked has no effect on you?” Glorfindel asked with a sly grin.

“Mmmm, perhaps I should rephrase that?” Erestor smiled back. Glorfindel eagerly caught Erestor’s lips in a passionate kiss, large hands roving all over that lithe body.

Glorfindel then spent the rest of the afternoon affecting Erestor deeply.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Erestor?”

“Yes Glorfindel?” Erestor looked up from the book he was reading in bed.

“Are you busy this Sunday?” Glorfindel asked, his back to Erestor as he sat on the foot of the bed. 

“Other than our standing appointment, no. Why?”

“I- Oh, never mind.” He kept his head down, resolutely looking at his boots as he slowly undid them.

“No, please, tell me. What is on your mind?”

“It is nothing.”

Erestor put his book aside and crawled down the bed. He hugged Glorfindel from behind.

“If there is anything I can do to assist you, I will. Please, just tell me,” he whispered in the delicate ear.

“I was considering buying some new clothes this weekend.”

“You may do so, I will not stop you,” Erestor assured Glorfindel, and rubbed his stomach.

“I thought, now that Kaia has gone, I might try purchasing items more seemly. And that you would want to come with me.”

“You have always shopped without me present. Unless if you would like me to come?”

“I do, and I do not,” Glorfindel admitted.

Erestor moved from behind Glorfindel to crouch before his lover. Erestor placed his hand gently on Glorfindel’s knee and kept eye contact with the handsome blonde.

“You think I will convince you to try on and buy items you do not like.”

“I worry that might occur,” Glorfindel confessed.

“Glorfindel, for more than ten years I have been assisting you with your clothing choices. Every Sunday for the past seven years I have worked with you on your outfits of choice for the upcoming week. Whenever I offer to find a more long-term resolution, or attempt to buy items from local market to match other pieces you already own, you accuse me of trying to dress you the same as myself when nothing could be further from the truth! You have a style all your own and I would see you maintain your flare for the flamboyant, but with a little more sophistication, suiting your status and role here in Imladris. If I wanted a replica of myself I would be in a relationship with Melpomaen!” Erestor exclaimed. He took a long deep breath, and reached up. “You trusted me with your heart many years ago,” Erestor’s slender hand cupped Glorfindel’s cheek, “why do you hesitate to trust me with your clothing purchases?”

“I do not know. A part of me is missing Erestor, I am reminded of this every time I walk into the bathing chamber, the ballroom or even when I have a drink. I know some merchants have taken advantage of that in the past. I just feel I may lose all sense of myself if I do not have control over this. I do not wish to be represented by anything less than myself,” Glorfindel bowed his head, a look of pain on his face.

“Shhh,” Erestor hushed, and sat on the bed next to Glorfindel, placing an arm around the blonde’s back. “There is no need to give up control. I will never force you into anything you do not want. Please, I hate to see you in pain. I will not come if you do not want me there.”

Glorfindel nodded his head, but his shoulders remained hunched.

“Or, if you would prefer, I can attend and be an observer only. I will not make any judgements, verbally or otherwise. You know I can remain stone-faced all day if I wish. I will be there only to keep the shopkeepers in line. What you choose to try on or purchase will be your choice and yours alone.”

“So, you take no responsibility for what I buy?” Glorfindel sat up and looked to Erestor.

“I will do no more than what you want of me,” Erestor tactfully replied.

Glorfindel nodded again, his face not quite smiling. “Then I would like your company this Sunday.”

“I will gladly give it,” Erestor smiled reassuringly and kissed Glorfindel gently. “Come, change into my favourite outfit of yours and join me in the bed.”

  


~TBC~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This story takes place over approx. 15 years. As important as Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship is as a whole, that is not the key element in this story. The plot does jump without notice from one pivotal moment to the next in Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship emphasising important changes/instances/conversations surrounding Glorfindel and his transformation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)  
>   
>   
> 


	9. Whole Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Ulan:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** I would love Glorfindel/Erestor, my Tolkien OTP. ♡ If this does not work, Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrian is a trio near and dear to my heart. I'd love to see more stories for them, too.  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I would probably love anything, but my favourites are best-friends-to-lovers as well as enemies-to-lovers stories for these two. Misunderstandings are also always fun elements to have. ;) ---- Gil-galad/Elrond/Celebrían - I only ever picture them in Valinor (because I need that happy ending). Other than this, I am anything goes with this threesome.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Rape, infidelity, dubious consent, and other crimes of passion  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
****

#  **Whole Again**

  
  
  


Erestor waited patiently on the porch, staying back and watching silently as he ensured from afar that all appropriate duties were tended to and the courtyard was cleared quickly as more horses and riders entered Imladris’ gates. Families reunited joyfully after months apart, dragging their loved ones away whether they were officially dismissed or not. Stable hands collected horses efficiently, carts of supplies were being unloaded and moved on, the injured were being appraised by Healers then carried to the Healing Wing in order of severity, and still more came into Imladris.

Elrond was in the Healing Wing tending to those in most dire need of care and Glorfindel stood in the middle of the chaos, directing his men, appraising weapons, and speaking to families whose kin had fallen. Erestor gave instructions when approached or when he saw a helper without a task. The day grew long, shadows stretched out far ahead and lanterns of returning soldiers began flickering into life far into the growing darkness. 

Erestor, despairing that he had yet to greet Glorfindel beyond the duties that bound them, moved from his all-seeing perch and walked to his lover’s side. Glorfindel, distracted by the activity around him did not notice Erestor’s presence until slender fingers slid between his own. Glorfindel looked to Erestor, the strain of the battles in the North clear upon his face.

“My duty to the Valar is done,” Glorfindel smiled wearily. “The Witch King has fled these lands into the East and I am no longer bound by any oath other than those I choose for myself.”

“Elrond,” Erestor barely whispered.

“To care for him and his line is not why I choose to remain in Imladris,” he tightened his grasp on Erestor’s hand.

Erestor smiled blearily, his eyes welling. “I will hold you to that oath,” Erestor declared before pulling Glorfindel into a firm embrace and passionate kiss. Despite Glorfindel’s lack of bathing and a few armour pieces still upon his body, their reunion was loving and gentle even amidst the furore going on around them. Holding each other for the first time in months, brought a feeling of relief and wholeness to both elves. They broke apart shortly after, knowing their time together would continue on for many years to come, but right now, duty called.

Erestor and Glorfindel worked through the night, directing others on what to do and where to go, arranging for more assistants when need be and ensuring the military personnel returning from battle were well taken care of. All the while they stood, side by side, hand in hand.

Dawn was just breaking when finally the courtyard was clear of the chaos that it had contained for the past 18 hours. There were still a few horses to care for, broken weapons strewn around and other odds and ends to clean up. Sensing Glorfindel’s strength waning, Erestor called to Melpomaen to take care of the rest and led his lover away. 

Erestor sought to take Glorfindel to the blonde’s rooms, thinking he would be more comfortable in his own space, but the Seneschal had other thoughts.

“Can we go to your chamber, please?”

“If you wish,” Erestor agreed and changed course. On the way, they passed a maid just beginning her duties for the day. Erestor requested a light breakfast be sent to his rooms. “I will draw you a bath,” Erestor rubbed Glorfindel’s arm upon entering his abode and swiftly moved to the bathing chamber and started filling the tub with warm water fed from an underground hot spring. He added a few drops of lavender to the mix.

“Here, let me help you,” Erestor offered as he stepped out of the bathing chamber and found Glorfindel struggling to remove the last few pieces of his armour. Erestor started undoing the buckles, trying not to get distracted by the copious amounts of Orc blood yet on the armour, nor indeed the scratches made by swords, daggers, arrows and nails. “I am relieved you have returned unharmed,” Erestor said softly.

“We lost many,” Glorfindel lamented.

“We will mourn them. Still, I am grateful you are not among their number,” Erestor pressed a kiss to Glorfindel’s lips. “Come, while the water is yet hot,” Erestor led Glorfindel by the hand to the bathing chamber.

“ERESTOR!”

Erestor jumped at the sudden shout and turned to Glorfindel in shock.

“What is it?” Erestor asked, but found Glorfindel’s eyes looking dead ahead, confusion and surprise on his fair features. Erestor turned to see what caught the blonde’s attention, and instantly was he taken aback. “Glorfindel! You- your-! I can see you!” Erestor screeched in that tiny room, bouncing on his feet, and grabbing at Glorfindel’s arm in excitement.

Glorfindel stepped forward, out of Erestor’s reach, surveying his reflection closely, taking in all the minute details, the stresses the last few months had caused, the dullness of his unwashed hair and the haunted look in his eyes. Not since his first life had he seen himself, almost forgetting his own features. Often he had wondered if the Valar had returned him to the exact same form as he once had, or if alterations had been made after the fall with the balrog. His blue eyes, rosy cheeks and strong jawline were practically legendary and spoken of often enough, but to have not seen them for himself for so long had Glorfindel questioning his own assets. The very features that made him well-known and stand out, were the ones he could not identify with. Yet here they were, just as he remembered. Golden wavy hair that looked more like a mane than hair, bright blue eyes with a hint of indigo, a straight nose and a full bottom lip. It was all so perfectly _him_. The effect of not being able to view one’s self had affected Glorfindel greater than even he knew because now, in this moment, he broke down. Tears came swift and his head fell onto the cold glass, blue eyes staring back at him.

“I have missed you,” he whispered so softly not even Erestor heard it.

Sensing the need for privacy, Erestor cleared his throat. “I will be in the bedroom,” he said softly, and closed the door.

Glorfindel suspected Erestor wanted to stay, but he felt the need for some alone time. It was like getting to know an old friend again.

It was almost two hours later when Glorfindel emerged freshly bathed and fully satisfied with the image reflected in the mirror. Erestor was in bed, a plate of berries and fruit on his lap.

“Apologies, I grew peckish,” Erestor explained, nodding his head to the serving cart. “There is a choice of cold porridge with warm milk, cold toast with runny butter, or very squishy fruits,” Erestor lightly squeezed a grape which instantly burst.

“All so tempting!” Glorfindel grinned. “Right now though, I feel the need to sleep is more pressing than eating.”

“A wise choice,” Erestor grinned and put his plate aside. He had drawn the curtains earlier so the room was as dark as possible, but some light still snuck in around the edges. “Are you well?”

“Mmm,” Glorfindel responded, pulling the blankets back.

“Do you like what you see?” Erestor asked with a grin.

“Just as I remember,” Glorfindel smiled back and entered the bed. “It will take some time getting used to.”

Erestor shuffled under the covers, facing Glorfindel. He grasped the blonde’s hands between them and spent several moments merely looking at his lover, happy to be reunited at last.

“Why, do you think, the Valar returned you without a reflection?” Erestor wondered.

Glorfindel shrugged. “I suppose, given the timing of being able to see myself again, that perhaps while I was still bound by duty to them, that they wanted no distractions. I was their conduit, so maybe they thought there was no need for pride, vanity and ego? I am really not certaaaa-ain,” Glorfindel yawned. “But I am glad to be whole once more.”

“I am happy to see you, and your reflection,” Erestor smiled lovingly, kissing Glorfindel’s hands. “Both are very handsome.”

“Erestor?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to come shopping with me this Sunday?”

“If you would like, though I believe you can manage on your own.”

“Mmmm,” Glorfindel hooked an arm around Erestor’s waist and dragged him forward. “I want you with me. Always.” Glorfindel kissed Erestor before the Councillor could respond. Their second kiss since Glorfindel’s return was filled with joy and love. All too soon it came to an end and Erestor pulled back, just in time to see Glorfindel’s blue eyes dull with sleep.

“It will be as though I am your shadow, forever,” Erestor whispered and kissed the pink lips once more. He snuggled in deeper against his lover and followed into the land of Irmo soon after.

  


~FIN~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This story takes place over approx. 15 years. As important as Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship is as a whole, that is not the key element in this story. The plot does jump without notice from one pivotal moment to the next in Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship emphasising important changes/instances/conversations surrounding Glorfindel and his transformation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed the story. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Cheers  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
